


避难所｜THE SHELTER

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 无差。明里师兄弟、背地大三角。意外受伤的谢伊让康纳想起了一些往事。原作时间线，但背景不太重要。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 9





	避难所｜THE SHELTER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fareyewell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/gifts).



康纳在幼年时见过一只鹿。

那是一头牡鹿。它身形健俏，两角匀称优雅，仿佛早春树冠上伸展的枝桠。康纳初次跟随族人学习狩猎，两人潜在下风处的树丛观望。当那只神造的生灵有所觉察地转过头来，用那双黑亮无虑的眼睛定定地看着他时，他忽然怔在原地，手中的弓都放低下去。

“专心，拉顿哈给顿，”年长的族人说，“你就要把它放跑了。”

“可是——”在他来得及说话之前，箭已离弦，声音惊飞树上的鸟。被贯穿咽喉的牡鹿沉重地倒下。族人收起弓，领着康纳走上前去。

“可是它很漂亮。”少年半跪在动物旁边，把手放上它尚在起伏的脖颈。

“优秀的猎手不会为这种事情分心。”族人说，抽出剥皮用的小刀递给他，“它是自然赐给我们的礼物，物尽其用才是最好的报偿。别忘了道谢。”

“谢谢。”康纳举起小刀，悄声低语。当他掏出牡鹿的心脏，整只手被血液浸得温热鲜红，他忽然被血腥气刺得鼻头发酸，感觉近似于一种悲伤。那之后的许多年，他捕获的猎物与敌人不计其数，但类似的情况再未发生。他是战士、刺客和解放者，沉默寡言且心绪收敛。他甚至忘了这件曾令他困惑的事。

“该死。”谢伊·寇马克跌跌撞撞地跑过来。他用手掌捂着前额，一小股血从那里流下来，一直滴到眼睛底下，爬过半边脸颊，把他手套和袖口的颜色染得更深。

“你受伤了。”康纳说。

“好歹都干掉了。”谢伊说。他拿手帕按着伤口，跟着康纳从波士顿的地下通道回到酒馆的临时房间。康纳提着灯，灯下照出沿途留下的细密血迹。

“那些是什么人？和大陆军穿得不一样。”康纳问。

“赏金猎人。我在海上惹到的，一路追到这儿。”谢伊回答，把已经浸成深红的手帕拿下来看了看，扔到一边。刺客递给他一块从侍者那里要来的干净棉布。

“难怪他们比一般卫兵难解决。”康纳说，蓝白相间的袍子上还溅着铁锈色的脏污，“血怎么还没止住，我该去给你找个医生。”

“看着吓人，皮外伤而已。”谢伊勉强扯了扯嘴角，抬眼看着刺客。他的皮肤苍白，但瞳孔幽黑，眼色不甚明朗。当这双眼睛被结块的、殷红的血蒙着，睫毛颤动，有时给人它们属于某种温顺动物的错觉。

就像那头鹿。康纳突然想起来。

年轻人坚持去叫医生。谢伊是被手雷破片伤到的，创口不浅，殃及太阳穴附近细小的动脉。就着半瓶威士忌缝合的时候，他不断抱怨说不想一把年纪再在脸上添一道新疤。血腥味混着房间里愈发浓郁的酒气，让康纳忍不住冒着被人发现的风险打开了窗户。

“那就不要乱动，先生，”医生警告，“愈合不好的话不只会留疤，可能是一道大坑。”

打发了医生，谢伊靴子也没脱就把枕头堆起来靠在床头。“你还没走？”他问几乎要从窗户翻出去的刺客。

“我没别的事。”康纳说。

谢伊仰头看着天花板，空了不少的酒瓶搁在地上。“我头晕得很，”他说，“要动手的话现在可是大好时机。”

“什么？”

谢伊用手在脖子上划了一下。

“别拿这种事开玩笑，”刺客别过头去望着窗外。压得很低的兜帽的视野下，统治者几番更迭的街景一切如常。“别旁敲侧击的好像你希望我动手。”

年长的圣殿骑士还是盯着天花板，完全没有平时耳尖眼利的姿态：“你不想吗？”

“够了。你喝多了。”

年轻人蹲在窗沿，用右手握着左腕，像猎食者克制着时刻准备出鞘的袖剑。自从寇马克回到北美，他们暂且一同清剿残余的殖民势力，但两人一直关系很生疏，这是事实；他不想与眼前的圣殿骑士为敌，这也是事实。他始终弄不明白，这个曾与上一代并肩而立的男人脑子里在想些什么，以及几乎不复存在的教团分册还有什么目的。

谢伊忽然笑了几声。失血和酒精的双重作用让他显得极为困倦，康纳觉得他随时都能睡过去。所以今天从他嘴里蹦出来的东西都是纯粹的梦话，自己可以，而且应当，充耳不闻。

“不瞒你说，”谢伊说，“我这辈子有两回真的想死。”

“第一回是我从家园逃出去的那天晚上，那时候我还没你大。”他继续道，“我站在悬崖边上，下面就是海。‘死了那么多人，不差我一个’，我冲那些追过来的人喊。真的，当时我觉得葬身大海是个挺好的归宿，有没有挨那一枪都会跳，根本没想过自己运气好到能活下来。”他无意识地伸手挠了挠左肩。

康纳看着他。

“至于第二回——”谢伊冲着康纳转过头，他脸上的血已经擦干净，白色绷带缠着他的额头和太阳穴，遮住他右眼的伤疤，让他的表情显出一种阴恻，“是他们通知我海瑟姆死了的时候。”

木质建筑隔音从来都不好，楼下传来酒客谈笑的声音和隐约的乐声。康纳走下窗沿，站到地板上。“所以你才回北美？”他问，“为了……解决这件事？”

“我不知道，做什么都太晚。”谢伊说，“我在海上漂了几个月，犹豫了几个月。觉得自己不靠岸就能当这事没发生。毕竟二十多年我就是这么过来的。”他停顿了一下。

“最后我还是决定……我想看看你，我想看看什么样的儿子能杀了自己的父亲。”

康纳依旧攥着自己的手腕。

“我以为会见到一个无知的、一意孤行的年轻人，不择手段，唯导师马首是瞻……”谢伊说。

“我不是。”康纳说。

“的确不是，可惜。”谢伊又笑。年轻人无法分辨他是否在嘲讽。

有风从大开的窗户吹进来，但丝毫无益于改善屋子里凝滞的空气，窄小的空间里似有暴风或者海啸酝酿。他们一人占着房间的一个角落，仿佛谁先有动作，就会让什么无形的、支撑着自己存在的东西崩裂、破碎，进而引发无可挽回的溃塌。谢伊又抿了几口威士忌，几乎完全躺了下去。康纳怀疑他是故意的。阿基里斯多年的训练让他哪怕负伤也随时保持属于刺客的警觉，何况处在潜在的敌人跟前。师出同门的年长者不可能不懂得这一点。

“可怕的是，对我们这种人来说，牺牲和反目好像理所当然。”谢伊好像刻意等到自己更醉几分才又开口，“谁的剑刃不是踏着废墟和尸首打磨出来的呢。”

“我的族人也说过类似的，”康纳说，“我们以此成为猎手和战士。”

“可有时候，这个代价也太大了，”谢伊依旧握着酒瓶，瓶底搁在自己胸口，像在自言自语，“实在太大了。”

年轻的刺客沉默不语。他放下兜帽，朝谢伊走过去，想把瓶子从他手里拿开。他发觉自己从没仔细看过谢伊的脸。实际上，他很少细致地观察任何人的脸，不会超过从远处认出他们的必要范畴。而此刻他不由自主地注意到那张苍白的脸孔上凸显的颧骨、细微的皱纹、干燥的紧闭的嘴唇，还有总是难以捉摸的黑色瞳孔。

现在他知道那是怎样的眼睛了。

是一个年过半百的人困在永恒青年时代的眼睛，是蹚过无根的恨意与愤怒又在放弃与遗忘中寻求道路的眼睛。康纳把瓶子搁到一边。犹豫几秒之后，他把手指放上谢伊的脖子。年长者的脉搏温暖有力，如同多年前美丽的牡鹿在他手中搏动的心脏。

“我已经厌烦了这种说辞，”他说，“成熟、智慧之类的，都无所谓。我不会再为别人口中的正确付出代价，更别说让其他人为此送命。”

谢伊没躲开，而且不发一语。不知是威士忌还是伤口让他皮肤发烫，喉结在康纳指间随着呼吸轻微地起伏。康纳鬼使神差地俯下身，生疏地在他嘴唇中央吻了一下。

“你该好好睡一觉。我明天再来。”他说，然后关上窗户，从门口走了出去。

Fin  
2020-06


End file.
